Saving or Destroying the world
by creppylover
Summary: La hija de la reina de las nieves y el hijo del demonio y el angel protegerán el mundo de la criatura más malvada de todo el mundo. Hay 6 elegidos mas que los ayudaran a salavar el mundo...o quizás no... Personajes:Carrie,Corey,Kin,Kon,Kim,Konnie,Laney,Larry,Trina,Mina.
1. Chapter 1

**OLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...**

**AQUI UN NUEVO FIC MIS QUERIDO UNICORNIOS LECTORES :3**

**ESTA VEZ SERE MAS SERIA...aunque agregare un poquitin de humor si es necesario X3...**

**Bueno...ojala les guste el fic...YO SE QUE SI XDDD...a menos que seas una odiadora de todo y odies todo .-.**

**BUENO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS,...EL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCC :3**

* * *

**Saving or Destroying the world**

_Hace 13 añ rey de la noche osfera y el infierno: Huson Trigon Abader junto con la consejera de los Ángeles espirituales: Ángela Riffin,dieron vida a una nueva criatura._  
_Un niño mitad demonio y mitad Angel:_**Cornelius Jaron Riffin.**  
_Había algo raro en su hijo,sus padres fueron hacia un hechicero,desconocían su nombre y apellido pero era reconocido por todo el mundo._  
_Al llevarlo,el hechicero les dijo que su hijo será la clave para destruir al ser más malvado del universo._  
_La desventaja...es que no se sabe si sus poderes salvaran al mundo o lo destruirá._  
_Los padres del niño temieron que eso suceda,semanas después de que nació recibieron una llamada del mismo mago que los atendió._  
_Resulta,que otro niño había nacido el mismo día que el...y que también era la clave para salvar al mundo._  
_Su nombre era:_**Caroline Kendall Ice**  
_Era la hija de la reina de las nieves._  
_Al nacer,nació con los mismos poderes que su madre...el único problema era que no podía controlarlos,si el miedo,tristeza y enojo la consumía sus poderes se __descontrolarían__ al igual que los poderes de Corey._

_Los padres de los niños,preocupados,preguntaron si no había una forma de mantenerlos a salvo._  
_El mago asintió,saco una pequeña caja de su mesa,abrió la caja y saco dos gorros de color naranja._  
_Elevo los gorros eh hizo un hechizo mientras recitaba unas palabras._  
_Al terminar el conjuro,coloco las gorras en la cabezas de los niños._

_"Por ningún motivo,se deben de quitar esas quitárselas,pero si el miedo,tristeza y enojo los invade a ambos al no tener sus gorras podrían suceder tres posibles razones._  
**_1.-sus poderes se descontorlarian_**  
**_2.-podría revivir al ser maligno que hemos estado ocultando todos estos años._**  
**_3.-causarían un caos total."_**

_Eso fue lo que les dijo el mago._  
_Los padres asintieron y se alejaron de ahí._

_El mago detuvo a los padres de la niña,ambos padres voltearon a verlo._

_"Tendrán que cambiar el cumpleaños de la niña...no me pregunten por que...es por su bien créanme."_

_Los padres se miraron algo inseguros pero al final asintieron._

_El mago suspiro y luego abrió los ojos._

_"El cumpleaños de su hija sera el mismo día que nació el niño...pero sera el mes siguiente al que el cumplió el niño..."_

_"De acuerdo..."_

_Dijo la señora mientras su pelo blanco tocaba la mejilla de la bebe._

* * *

**Ya se...muy corto...pero a penas es el inico ewe...**

**Nos leemos despues! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuacion del capitulo anterior...**

* * *

_**PRESENTE**_

Corey estaba practicando con sus amigos:Laney Penn y Kin y Kon Kujiria.  
Al estar practicando Corey pega un grito enorme mientras se ponía de rodillas en el escenario,sus amigos se dieron cuenta de eso u dejaron de tocar para ir hacia su amigo.

-¡Corey!,¿¡te pasa algo,estas bien!?-

Pregunta Laney poniéndose al lado de el junto con Kin y Kon.  
Corey abrió sus ojos,pero sus ojos no eran su típico color azul,ahora eran rojos,rojos como la sangre.

Sus amigos se asustaron ante ese sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la normalidad.

-perdón chicos,no se lo que me que sólo me dolía la cabeza.

-¿seguro estas bien?-

Le pregunta Kin tomándolo del hombro.

-eso creo...pero tengo una sensación.

-¿qué sensación?

Le pregunta ojos de Corey se vuelven de espiral mientras una voz le estaba susurrando.

_"Ambos"_

Corey se tapó los oídos.

_"El mundo salvarán"_

El estuvo buscando por todos lados el proveniente de esa voz.

_"Y destruirán"_

-¡NOOOO!-

Corey grito asustando a sus amigos.

-Core,¿¡estas bien!?-

-no lo creo...una voz me esta diciendo que ambos salvaremos el mundo pero también lo destruiremos,pero no se que a se refiere.

-talves una caminata en el parque te haga sentir mejor.

Le dice Kon.  
Los cuatro salen del garaje directo hacia el parque.  
Corey inhala y luego suspira.  
Era muy tranquilo ese día,lo mejor era que ayer había llovido,y todo estaba mojado y el clima frío,era lo más relajante que había experimentado.  
Los cuatro se sientan en una banca y comienzan a platicar de cosas raras y divertidas. Kin estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que oye un grito,los cuatro voltean y ven a una señora correr mientras gritaba "bruja" repetidamente.  
Los chicos voltean y ven a Carrie ahí parada.  
Corey sólo soltó una risa,para el,Carrie siempre será una dejo de reír al ver que sus amigos no se estaban riendo,el los miro extrañados ¿cómo no se rieron de eso si era lo más gracioso del mundo?

-¿qué ocurre chicos?,eso fue lo más divertido,¿porqué no se rieron?

-porqué no creo que sea de risa que Carrie llore

Kon apunta a Carrie y Corey estaba llorando,no sabía ni el porque,pero algo le dijo que tenía que ir hacia allá.  
Corey se levantó de la banca y se encaminó hacia Carrie al estarce acercando una voz le estaba diciendo.

_"Ella es,ella es la que te ayudara"_

Corey ignoro esa voz y siguió caminando hacia Carrie.

_"Mírala a los ojos y veras la verdad"_

Corey volvió a ignorar esa voz,estaba a escasos centímetros de Carrie pero luego una imagen vino a su Carrie,pero no tenía su gorra,llevaba un vestido celeste y una capa transparente.  
El se detuvo unos momentos.

_"Ahora ves la verdad,¡mírate!"_

Un espejo se puso delante de Corey,el tampoco tenía su gorro.  
Tenía la piel negra,ojos negros pero con ojos azul rayo y blanco.  
Tenía cuernos,cola y unas alas de murciélago negro.  
Sólo tenía su short y sus pies eran puntiagudos y no tenía zapatos.  
Tenía unos colmillos y orejas puntiagudas.

Corey volvió a la realidad.  
El se tomo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Carrie.  
Ambos cayeron al desmayaron.  
Lo último que vieron fueron a sus amigos correr hacia ellos.

_"Core"_

_"Care"_

_"¿Están bien?"_

Fue lo único que lograron escuchar de parte de sus bajistas.  
Lo último que vieron fue negro.  
Al abrir los ojos.  
Ambos estaban en un lugar negro.  
No había nadie más que ellos dos.

Corey y Carrie miraron a su alrededor todos confundidos.  
Ambos intercambiaron miradas y gritaron al verse.  
Resulta que Carrie y Corey estaban como los había descrito antes.  
Carrie con su vestido y Corey en su forma demonio.

-¿qué es este lugar?

Pregunta Carrie.

-eso no te lo voy a responder.

Carrie estaba viendo por todos lados alguna cosa o algo para poder salir o dar una explicación.

-Un momento...¿porqué estas...vestido así?

Le pregunta Carrie dirigiendo su atención a el.  
Corey se mira a si mismo,tenía su forma de demonio.

-bueno...bueno la verdad es que yo...yo soy como...una especie de mitad demonio y Ángel.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-no te padre es Huson Trigon Abader el rey del inframundo y la noche osfera,Mi mama es la consejera de los ángeles espirituales,Trina tambien es un demonio mitad ángel...aunque del ángel no lo tiene yo te pregunto lo mismo a ti...¿porqué estas vestida así?

Carrie se toma ambos brazos y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro.

-bueno...es algo difícil de creer pero...soy una...princesa de hielo,ok talves no princesa,ya que mi papá es normal pero se casó con la reina de las nieves,pero mi mamá biológica murió y pasando los años papá conoció a otra mujer y de ahí conocí a Mina,pero no estoy segura segura que si soy princesa oh no,bueno...el punto es que controlo el frío y así.

-whoa,bueno,esto es raro.¿Que hacemos aquí?

_"Eso es fácil de responder y difícil de creer"_

Dijo una voz.

-¿¡quien anda ahí!?-

Pregunta Corey poniéndose en pose de defensa,la voz se comienza a reír.

_"Tranquilo Corey,no hay nada que temer"_

-¿quien eres y porque sabes mi nombre?-

_"Soy el increíble Wester K. Gran y poderoso mago de todos los tiempos"_

-¿¡qué hacemos aquí!?,¿¡qué es este lugar!?-

Pregunta Carrie también en pose de defensa.  
La voz se vuelve a reír.

_"Tranquilos niñ soy su enemigo,ustedes dos están en sus í es el único lugar donde sus poderes están controlados,pero no en la vida real. Escuchen, una predicción decía que el ser más malvado del universo iba a reencarnar para tomar su venganza,y que sólo los hijos de los que derrotaron a ese monstruo tiempos atrás podrán detenerlo._  
_Nacieron los 8 elegidos."_

-¿pero porqué ellos no están aquí?-

Pregunta Corey.

_"oh,lo están,pero cada quien en su mente"_

-pero Carrie y yo no tenemos la misma mente...

_" se,pero ustedes dos están compartiendo mente ya que nacieron el mismo día a la misma hora.Déjenme dos,más mis hijos,y los hijos de los otros que derrotaron al malvado,serán la clave para derrotar Otravez a 'EL'.Pero hay un problema,ustedes dos son los únicos con poderes no estables."_

-¿qué quieres decir con...

Corey fue interrumpido por la voz.

_"Ustedes no saben controlar sus poderes,si están tristes,enojados o asustados,sus poderes se único que los mantenía cuerdos fue la gorra que hechice y les di cuando eran pequeños."_

-¿gorra?,¿te refieres a la gorra que siempre usamos?-

Pregunta Carrie y la voz dijo que si,ella negó la cabeza.

-no,eso no es verdad,yo recuerdo muy bien el día en el que Larry me lo regalo.

_"Eso fue parte del hechizo también,el no te dio esa gorra,fue una ilusión un recuerdo falso."_

-p-pero si el mismo me dijo que me la regalo...

_"Es porque el...también es hijo de uno de los que derrotaron al malvado,ósea,que también tuvo ese hechizo"_

-¿¡QUÉ!?,¿¡LARRY ES UN ELEGIDO TAMBIÉN!?-

"_Es hijo del señor del ,junto a su hermana,Lanabella Penn son controladores del fuego."_

-aguarde,¿¡LANEY/ LARRY ES HERMAN DE LARRY/LANEY!?,¿¡EL/ELLA ES CONTROLADOR/A DEL FUEGO!?-

Dijeron al unísono Carrie y Corey.  
Como,¿cómo era posible eso?.  
Sus dos mejores amigos eran los elegidos,eran hermanos,eran controladores del fuego.  
¿Cómo rayos...

-¿quienes más son los elegidos?-

Pregunta Corey.

_"Mis hijos,Kin y Kon Kujiria,ellos dos son magos como yo,mis hermosos hijos,tan hermosos y...eh,perdón,me deje llevar._  
_También están las hijas de la diosa del viento Kim y Konnie Kagami."_

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?-

-¿¡KIM Y KONNIE CONTROLAN EL VIENTO!?-

-¿¡KIN Y KON SON MAGOS!?-

Carrie y Corey no se lo podían creer,¿cómo era posible que ellos y sus amigos sean los elegidos para salvar el mundo?,pero aún,era que Corey y Carrie eran la clave para salvarlo pero también destruirlo.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...**

**QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUE ESTE LISTOS PARA EL PROXIMO CAP.**


End file.
